Call for Me
by LvnderDolphn
Summary: Complete. What if Scarlett had called out for Rhett after she lost the baby?
1. Falling

"Mommy!"  
  
Scarlett stopped. She must be hearing things. Scarlett ran out of her office to find Bonnie standing in the doorway. Her daughter ran to her to give her a hug.  
  
"I missed you so much mommy. But daddy and I had fun on our trip. I got to meet grandma." As Bonnie told Scarlett about the trip, Rhett walked through the door. Scarlett smiled at him, but received a scowl as a response. She had been so excited to tell him about the baby, but now she was angry. She had missed him and Bonnie so much, but he just seemed aggravated that he had to come home at all. After Bonnie finished telling about her vacation, she left Rhett and Scarlett so she could see what had changed in the house during her absence.  
  
"Hello Scarlett. Did you have fun while we were away?" Rhett asked coldly.  
  
"Of course not. I missed. Bonnie so much. I can't believe you took her away from me for so long. I never want you to do that again. If you want to run off then fine, but you will leave my daughter with me." Scarlett was really beginning to get angry, and she knew that she was angering Rhett as well.  
  
"How dare you tell me what to do! I am not the one who is off traipsing around with the childhood sweetheart I can't get over. You had it coming Scarlett, and if you ever give me reason to leave again, I won't bother coming back. And I will take Bonnie with me. I could never leave her behind. Don't you see what you have done to your other children? I will not let you do that to Bonnie, too."  
  
"You wouldn't dare take Bonnie away from me. She loves me. I may not spoil her like you do, but she loves me. I am her mother and she needs me. And she won't want to be separated from her baby brother or sis." Scarlett stopped suddenly, realizing what she had said. She hadn't wanted Rhett to find out this way. She wanted him to know how much she cared about this child. How much she wanted it and wanted him. She had missed him so much. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. Hadn't he missed her? She thought that he cared.  
  
Rhett's eyes were full of rage but soon softened as what Scarlett had said sunk in. Rhett wouldn't let her overtake him again. He had to find a way to get the upperhand. "I suppose it is only her half brother or sister, right? Everyone knows that you and Ashley have been."  
  
"How dare you! Rhett Butler of all the. My God Rhett, you know I never wanted another child. I wouldn't risk that, even for Ashley. I hate you for doing this to me. You knew, but you came to me that night. You forced me."  
  
"Oh do stop. Maybe you'll have some good luck and have a miscarriage. Then you wouldn't have to worry about taking care of a child or losing your precious figure. And you can keep fooling the few amount of people that still believe you and Ashley aren't having an affair."  
  
At that moment, Scarlett had had enough. They were at the top of the stairs when Scarlett spun around to slap Rhett. He moved to the side as he saw her hand coming towards him. Scarlett lost her footing because of the momentum her anger fueled. She desperately grabbed for something, anything, but could find nothing. Rhett tried to catch her, but he couldn't move fast enough. Before he knew it, she was already at the bottom of the steps, with too much blood around her.  
  
"What have I done" Rhett asked softly as her ran down the steps to his wife. Gently lifting her, Rhett took Scarlett up to her room. He yelled for someone to go get the doctor. It seemed to take forever for Dr. Meade to arrive. After examining Scarlett, he told Rhett that she had indeed lost their unborn child. 


	2. The Search

Scarlett didn't know what was going on. The only thing that she was aware of was that she was in pain. Scarlett tried to remember what had happened, but the pain was so bad that she couldn't think. She couldn't even sleep, because it was so bad. 'Rhett. I want Rhett.' Was all Scarlett could think, but she couldn't get the words out. She kept trying to ask for him, but the only response she got was from Melly, who kept saying, "It's ok, Scarlett. Everything will be just fine." Every time she heard this, Scarlett thought, but what happened?  
  
Finally, a few days after the accident, Scarlett remembered that she had been pregnant. 'The baby! What happened to my baby?' she asked herself.  
  
"Rhett." She said weakly. "Rhett?"  
  
Melanie, who was sleeping woke abruptly when she heard Scarlett's voice. "Oh, Scarlett, darling. Rhett." She trailed off. How was she supposed to tell Scarlett that Rhett was off drinking at Belle's? That he was usually gone and when he was there, he was so drunk that it wouldn't be good for him to see her? Sure, it was because he was so distraught about what had happened, but that didn't make it any better. "Rhett left early this morning to run some errands Scarlett. He'll be back soon and I'll send him in. Do you want some food? You haven't eaten in days."  
  
"My baby." Scarlett looked at Melanie with sad eyes, because she knew that there was only one reason for her horrible pain.  
  
Yes, dear. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Scarlett simply said, "Rhett" and turned away from Melanie.  
  
Melanie knew what she had to do. She sent her husband to stay with Scarlett while she went to get Rhett Butler at Belle Watling's. She had to make sure that he went to Scarlett. And that he was sober when he saw her. Scarlett had done so much for Melanie throughout the war and even afterwards. Melanie owed her so much, and if she had to go into Belle's bar, then so be it. She would do anything her sister. She didn't even put the in-law on it anymore, because she felt Scarlett was like a true sister, not a girl who happened to marry her brother.  
  
"Mrs. Wilkes?" Someone asked, after Melanie walked into Belle Watling's. Melly turned and saw Belle standing a few feet away. "I never expected a woman like you to come into my establishment. Is there anything that I can help you with?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Watling. I have come to retrieve Captain Butler. As I'm sure you know, his wife had a terrible accident a few days ago. She has been asking for him, and seeing how he hasn't been home too much, I thought it necessary to come get him. Could you please point me to him?" Melanie asked politely. Even though Belle had chosen an unladylike career, she was a very kind woman and Melanie had respect for her.  
  
"Oh, why yes Mrs. Wilkes. Please follow me. I hope you don't think that Rhett has just deserted his wife. You see, he didn't think she wanted him. He's been here drowning out his sorrows."  
  
"There's no need to explain, Mrs. Watling. I have seen enough of Captain Butler these past 3 days to know how upset he is. And I've also seen enough of him the past few years to know how much he loves Scarlett."  
  
Belle had led Melly to a door. " This is it." She said, " Just knock and he should let you in. He's alone and decent. just sad and drunk. I think you'll be able to handle him just fine though. He respects you a great deal and would do anything in his power not to offend you. Good bye." With that, Belle walked back downstairs.  
  
Melanie knocked on the door, but got no response. "Captain Butler?" She called, "May I come in? It's Melanie Wilkes." There was still no response, so Melly slowly opened the door, preparing herself for what she would see.  
  
_____-----_____-----_____-----_____  
  
"Rhett?" said a weak voice that was barely audible that Ashley barely heard it.  
  
"I'm sorry Scarlett. Rhett isn't home yet. Melanie said that he should be back soon. Is there anything I can do for you? Melly said you haven't eaten in days. How about some broth? You need nourishment to keep you healthy."  
  
"I want Rhett. That's all."  
  
Ashley was surprised that he wasn't upset that Scarlett didn't seem to care whether he was there or not. He would have expected himself to be jealous. Instead he felt protective of Scarlett. Like he was her big brother and should challenge Captain Butler because of how he was hurting Scarlett. Ashley spoke to Scarlett softly, "Scarlett darling, don't you want to be stronger when Rhett arrives? If you eat now, you will feel better soon. You will have more strength to talk to Rhett."  
  
Scarlett thought about that for a moment. But she didn't want to talk, she only wanted Rhett by her side, to hold her hand and tell her that everything would be ok. That would give her all the strength she needed. Scarlett looked up at Ashley then and saw the worry in his eyes. She sighed softly and said, "Ok, Ashley, you're right. I'll have a small bowl of broth then I'll take another nap." Ashley started to walk away to tell Pansy to bring up some soup, but Scarlett stopped him. "Ashley?"  
  
"Yes Scarlett?"  
  
"Is he coming back?"  
  
Ashley smiled at her and answered, "Of course. He'd be crazy not to." 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gone with the Wind.  
  
Melanie knocked on the door, but got no response. "Captain Butler?" She called, "May I come in? It's Melanie Wilkes." There was still no response, so Melly slowly opened the door, preparing herself for what she would see. Melanie gasped when she saw Rhett. Even though she prepared herself for this, part of her still never expected to see him like this. Rhett was passed out on the bed. He looked terrible. His usually dark skin was now pale and he had large dark circles under his eyes. Rhett's hair was a mess and he now had a slight beard because he hadn't shaved in days. After Melanie got over her initial shock, she walked over to Rhett. Shaking him lightly, she said, "Captain Butler? Wake up Captain Butler."  
  
Rhett could hear someone calling for him, but she sounded so far away. 'Scarlett?' Rhett thought. 'No, that doesn't sound like Scarlett. Besides, she fell. She's too sick to be calling for me. And if she wasn't, she must hate me now. Of course she hated me before. She didn't want this child. Maybe this will actually give her a reason to.' Rhett's thoughts were interrupted when he was shaken violently.  
  
"Rhett!" Melanie had raised her voice. She was getting worried that he wasn't responding to her.  
  
Slowly, Rhett opened one eye then the other. "Miss Melly? What are you doing here? I'm at Belle's aren't I?" Rhett thought for a second, 'Melanie Wilkes at Belle Watling's? Maybe I left. I can't imagine what would make Melanie come to..' "Scarlett! Is she?"  
  
"No, but she's been asking for you. She woke up this morning. I didn't know what to tell her, so I came to look for you." Melanie looked at Rhett. He couldn't go see Scarlett while he was in such a state. "Captain Butler, I must ask you to clean yourself up. Scarlett is not doing well and while she needs you, she needs for you to be strong. Do you understand me Captain Butler?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wilkes. I do. But could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Could you call me Rhett? I think it's safe to say that we have become close and I really don't think you could ever lose your good reputation. Everyone loves you so."  
  
Melanie thought to herself, 'Goodness, I never even realized how formal I am with Rhett. It does seem awfully odd that we are so close, but act like strangers sometimes. "Oh, of course Rhett. And I think you can call me Melly as well. We certainly have gotten close. I am honored that you feel the same Rhett. Now, on another note I know that you are a kind and gentle, man. But I must say, I think this time you have gone too far. You should not have come to a place like this in a time that your wife so obviously needs you. Now get yourself cleaned up and I don't ever want to have to come search for you here again. And I especially don't want to find you passed out. Anywhere. Do I make myself clear Rhett?"  
  
Rhett grimaced. "You certainly do Melly. I'll never understand why you love Scarlett so much. You are so caring."  
  
"Rhett Butler! I'll excuse you for that this once, because of. your state. But don't ever make a comment like that again. I will tell you this once. Scarlett has done more for me than anyone in my life. She took care of me during the war. She practically delivered Beau by herself and certainly saved both his and my lives. I know some people think that I am so naïve that I don't see who she really is, but the truth is that they wrote her off long ago. Scarlett is strong and loving." Rhett made a face. " No, don't make that face at me. She is a little self-centered at times, but she just needs to grow up. I can see who she really is, even though no one else can. You ask why I love her? I think it's the same reason you do." For the only time in his life, Rhett saw Melanie give a wry smile. He had underestimated her. She knew everything. Had known everything about Scarlett and Ashley. But the rest of them hadn't. Melanie knew they didn't truly love each other. She was a patient woman, and was willing to wait for them to realize it too. Rhett had known this also, but had given up because he could wait no longer for Scarlett to realize it. Rhett was amazed with Melanie. He knew she was a wonderful, loving, and strong woman, but he never imagined just how truly amazing she was.  
  
"I'll be at the house by noon." Rhett said.  
  
"Then I will leave you to become presentable. I will see you at twelve O'clock Rhett. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye Melly. And thank you so much for coming here to get me. I know it isn't a place for a lady of your stature."  
  
"You're welcome." With that, Melanie left the room, walked down the steps and out the door to Belle's saloon.  
  
_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____  
  
Ashley brought Scarlett some chicken broth, but by the time he got back to the room she had fallen back asleep. Ashley sat back down and contemplated his feelings. 'Why am I not more upset that Scarlett doesn't want me here? A few years ago I would have been hurt and jealous. I could ring Rhett Butler's neck for not being here for her when she needs him. Could she really be in love with him? She must be, otherwise she wouldn't be calling for him. He wouldn't be the only one that could help her.' Ashley let out a sigh as he realized that he had lost Scarlett. It wasn't really a loss though. It was more like the two were being set free. They could finally live their lives without hiding anything or wishing that things had turned out differently.  
  
Melly knocked on the door softly after she got back to Scarlett's home from speaking with Rhett. Stepping inside, she gave Ashley a quick kiss. "You can go home now, Ashley. I'll stay with Scarlett until Rhett arrives."  
  
"He's coming then?"  
  
"Yes, he should be here by twelve O'clock. I'll be home shortly after, if that's alright darling."  
  
"That's fine." Ashley said. He started to walk out of the room but turned back. "I love you, Melly. I'll see you at home."  
  
Smiling, Melanie said, "I love you too, darling. Good bye." 


	4. I love you

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It gives a lot of encouragement, as I'm sure you know. Keep it up! ( Oh, and if anyone has aim and wants to talk to me my s/n is lvnderdolphn (or MsLllyAngel)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gone with the Wind.  
  
_____------_____------_____------_____------_____  
  
Scarlett was walking through a heavy fog. She couldn't see anything, but knew she was looking for something. Scarlett began to run. Suddenly, Scarlett found herself in front of her house. She stepped through the door to see herself and Rhett arguing. 'No,' Scarlett thought, 'I can't watch this. Please, God, don't make me watch.' Scarlett saw herself falling down the staircase. It was the most horrific thing she had ever seen. Scarlett turned and ran out the door back into the fog. She was crying now, so it was even more difficult to see. Scarlett didn't know where to go. She knew she was dreaming but could not escape it.  
  
Melanie could tell that Scarlett was having a nightmare, but she didn't know what to do. It might jar her to be woken up, but she looked so upset. Melanie walked over to Scarlett's side and held her hand hoping that it would help.  
  
Back in Scarlett's dream, she felt someone reach out and grab her hand. Scarlett turned around and saw Melly. 'Oh thank goodness Melly. Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me.' Scarlett suddenly realized how much she needed Melanie. Melanie smiled at Scarlett. 'Darling, everything will be fine.' Scarlett sighed. She felt better knowing that Melanie was with her.  
  
Rhett then walked in the door, and Melanie let go of Scarlett's hand. "Hello Rhett. I'm glad you got here before Scarlett woke up." Melanie said. "She was having a nightmare, but she seems to have calmed down now."  
  
"A nightmare? Has she had many of them? I should have been here for her."  
  
"You can't change the past few days Rhett, so just go on with your life and be there for her now." At that moment Scarlett started to toss and turn again, mumbling incoherently.  
  
Melanie had left her. Scarlett called out to Melanie, but she would not come back. While Scarlett knew she was dreaming, she was afraid that she truly would lose Melly soon. Scarlett felt some shake her gently. She tried to make herself wake up so she could escape the horrible nightmare. Scarlett closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, she was looking at Rhett.  
  
Rhett turned to Melanie. "I think it's ok for you to go now Melanie. I'd like some time alone with Scarlett."  
  
"Of course." Melanie said. She walked over to Scarlett and kissed her forehead saying, "Goodbye darling. I'll come back later."  
  
"I love you, Melly." Scarlett said weakly. Rhett was shocked. He had never expected this from Scarlett. But he could tell she meant it. What else had he missed? He realized then that he had underestimated Scarlett.  
  
"I love you too, Scarlett." And with that, Melanie left Scarlett and Rhett alone.  
  
Scarlett and Rhett just stared at each other for a moment. Rhett thought he saw something in her eyes that he had looked for, for years. 'But that's impossible.' He told himself. To Scarlett he said, "You must need something to eat. What would you like?"  
  
"Ashley was going to give me some chicken broth, but I think I fell asleep. I think that's all my stomach can handle now if you want to give me that." Rhett had pansy reheat the broth, then fed Scarlett. He hated that she was so sick, but he couldn't help being happy that he got to take care of her.  
  
Scarlett couldn't believe that she was still tired after sleeping for almost 3 entire days. She had barely finished eating before she fell back to sleep. Her nightmare came back to her again. She was running through the mist again. For the second time it led her to her house. And again she had to watch herself fall down the stairs and lose the baby. This time Rhett woke Scarlett up and held her in his arms while she cried.  
  
"Is it the same dream?" Rhett asked.  
  
"Almost." Scarlett replied. "But this time I find the house through the fog, and I have to." She couldn't stop the sob that was fighting to come out of her. "I have to watch myself lose our baby.  
  
Rhett was overtaken by how much Scarlett cared. A few days ago she was filled with anger and didn't want the baby. "Scarlett, you didn't even want the child. What changed?"  
  
Scarlett filled with anger, and Rhett realized that he had made a mistake with his last comment. "How dare you. You came into this house after being gone for months with my daughter, and you were cold and mean to me. I wanted that child more than anything and I lost her because of you." Her, Scarlett thought the baby was a girl. Rhett knew she was not lying, that she truly wanted the child that they had lost. She was letting her emotions control her for once, instead of her head, and everything was coming out. Even so, Rhett couldn't ignore Scarlett's last comment.  
  
"It's my fault our baby died? If you will remember correctly, you are the one that swung at me. You caused yourself to fall, my pet."  
  
"Get out." Scarlett said weakly. "I don't have the energy for this."  
  
Rhett let his anger take over, and he did as Scarlett said.  
  
It did not take Scarlett long to fall back asleep. She was soon filled with thoughts of the fall, though. But this time she did not watch herself fall, she did fall. Scarlett felt the pain all over again as if she had truly fallen down the stairs again.  
  
Later that evening, Rhett went to check on Scarlett. He was no long filled with anger, at least not for Scarlett. He was not mad at himself. He could hit himself for letting those words come out of his mouth. Rhett slowly closed the door behind him, so he would disturb Scarlett. He was taken aback by the sight in front of him. Scarlett was on the floor, with blood staining her nightgown. "Scarlett!" Rhett ran to her side and tried to wake her. 'How long has she been like this. Oh God, please no!' "Scarlett wake up! Pansy, get the doctor!"  
  
Scarlett could hear Rhett calling for her. With everything she had, Scarlett brought herself out of it enough to whisper, "I love you, Rhett." Rhett almost didn't hear her, and when her realized what she said, he thought he must be wrong. But when he looked at her, her eyes were slightly open.  
  
"I love you too, Scarlett. Now stay with me, ok? Dr. Meade is coming. Don't leave me, please. Not yet."  
  
"You underestimate me Rhett Butler." Scarlett said.  
  
"Yes, I think it's fairly obvious I have underestimated you Mrs. Butler."  
  
Scarlett offered a weak smile, then passed out.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that. Give reviews! I'll update soon. ( 


	5. My brain can't make up a title

Hey everyone. Sorry for the really short chapter, but I didn't have much time and I know the last chapter left you wondering so I wanted to hopefully set your minds at ease.  
  
"What happened here?" Dr. Meade asked as he leaned down to examine Scarlett.  
  
"I'm not sure." Rhett answered. "I left her alone and she must have had a nightmare. Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"I can't promise anything Captain Butler. She's right back where she was a few days ago. Right now, I need to examine her and I think it would be best if you left the room."  
  
"I can't leave her."  
  
"You can come back in once I'm finished, but right now I must insist that you leave. It's best for Scarlett." Rhett thought for a second and almost fought Dr. Meade, but decided if it was better for Scarlett, then he should leave.  
  
It seemed to Rhett like he waited for hours. Finally, Dr. Meade came out of Scarlett's room. "Captain Butler, you may go in to see her, now." Rhett gave the doctor a questioning look. 'Why didn't he tell me how she is?' he wondered. Dr. Meade could read the question in Rhett's eyes. "I'm sorry, Rhett. It could go either way. At this point, there is no way to tell is she will pull through. I will be back to check on Scarlett tomorrow morning. Hopefully by then she will have improved enough for me to tell you with certainty that she will be fine." The doctor was about to leave when he remembered that he had something else to say to Rhett. "Captain Butler, I must insist that someone be present with your wife at all times. As we have seen today, it is not safe for her."  
  
"Thank you, doctor. I can promise you, this will never happen again." Rhett said. Then he rushed to Scarlett's room where he stayed by her side through the night. 


	6. Be there

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry this took so long, but I have been really busy. I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gone with the Wind.  
  
Rhett stayed by Scarlett's side for the next two days. He felt so guilty that he couldn't bring himself to leave. He blamed himself for everything that had happened and he was going to make it up to Scarlett. Rhett kept thinking about what had happened right after he found Scarlett. He kept hearing Scarlett tell him that she loved him over and over. Part of him couldn't believe that it had happened, believed that he had made it all up. Rhett had wanted to win Scarlett's heart from the day he met her. He knew that it would be a difficult task. Rhett Butler loved a challenge and making a feisty young Scarlett fall in love with him would have definitely been one of the biggest challenges he had ever faced. She had not been a disappointment. In fact, Rhett had begun to believe that he would never win her heart. He just hoped that neither of them would let their pride get in the way, yet again. Both he and Scarlett were extremely strong willed and hated nothing more than being seen as weak.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Rhett said. Bonnie slowly walked through the door.  
  
"I want to see mommy, daddy. Mammy said that I shouldn't bother her, but I'm scared." Bonnie knew that her father would allow her to do anything and Mammy was downstairs working, so she didn't have to worry about being caught. Bonnie was much like Scarlett. She was very spoiled and could wrap her father around her finger. She would also go against her mother's and Mammy's words every chance she got.  
  
"We need to let mommy rest, Bonnie darling. Do you want to just sit with me for a little while?"  
  
"If mommy is just sleeping why are you always in here and not playing with me? Don't you get bored, daddy?"  
  
"Not at all. I have a lot that I need to think about, so I am always busy in my own thoughts. Besides, mommy needs someone to stay with her to make sure that she gets better. Once she is better, I'll make it up to you." Rhett hadn't realized how he was neglecting Bonnie.  
  
"Can't Mammy stay with mommy?" Bonnie asked innocently.  
  
"I suppose she could, but I want to be here when mommy wakes up."  
  
Bonnie thought for a second. It seemed important to be there for her mother, so she said, "I want to be here when mommy wakes up too. Can I stay daddy?"  
  
Rhett was about to tell Bonnie no, but he realized that she would soon get bored and leave, so he decided to indulge the little girl. Besides, he just couldn't bring himself to ever tell her no. "Yes, Bonnie, you can stay."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rhett had been right. Bonnie got bored after only fifteen minutes of sitting still. Shortly after she left Rhett laid his head on the side of Scarlett's bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Scarlett was in terrible pain. She didn't remember what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after Rhett left. 'Rhett,' Scarlett thought. Then she said it aloud. "Rhett." Scarlett couldn't open her eyes. She was too tired. But she wanted Rhett with her. She needed him there. "Rhett." She whispered again.  
  
Rhett heard her calling out to him softly. He woke up and said, "I'm here darling, Everything is fine. You're going to be fine," he said. Rhett prayed that he was telling Scarlett the truth.  
  
At the sound of Rhett's voice, Scarlett tried to open her eyes. It was so difficult, but she needed to see his face. Rhett's scared eyes met Scarlett's weak ones. Scarlett tried to speak again, but she was too weak. "It's okay, Scarlett. Don't try to talk. Just rest now. You'll be stronger soon, and you will have plenty of time to say whatever you want to then."  
  
Scarlett tried to nod in response, but even that was too difficult. With all the strength she had left, Scarlett slowly moved her hand a few inches so that she could touch Rhett's hand. She needed contact with him. She knew that if he would hold her, his strength would fuel her.  
  
Rhett had been looking at Scarlett's face so when he felt her hand slide into his, he was startled. He sighed at Scarlett's action. He could not figure out what must have been going through her head. Rhett decided not to think about it. He was not sure how long this would last, so he was going to savor the time that Scarlett wanted him. Once she got strong again, she may decide she no longer needed him. 'No, I won't let that happen.' He thought, 'I will make sure that she never shuts me out again.' Rhett looked back at Scarlett's face again and saw that she had fallen back asleep. Rhett sighed; he had forgotten to get Bonnie.  
  
It took Scarlett over two weeks to be well enough to leave her room. In that time, Rhett tended to her constantly. The only time he left her side was when Mammy bathed her. Melly had convinced him to leave Scarlett one night so he could rest, but Scarlett had a nightmare and woke up calling for Rhett. She was very disturbed, so after that Rhett decided not to leave Scarlett's side unless she asked him to.  
  
The day before Scarlett was allowed to leave her room, she begged Rhett to take her outside. "Please Rhett," she said, "what difference will a few hours make?"  
  
"They could make all the difference in the world darling. Dr. Meade said you couldn't go outside until tomorrow and by God, I am going to do what the man says. But if you want, I will take you outside first thing in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Oh, Rhett, can we watch the sun rise? I always used to watch it set with pa, but I've never seen it rise."  
  
Scarlett's eyes were shining. She looked so healthy and young. Two weeks in bed had seemingly returned her to the woman she had been. Rhett wanted make Scarlett happy, so he said, "Of course darling, if you are awake, we can go watch the sun rise.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning, Scarlett rose very early and put her dressing robe on. No one would be up yet, so she went to wake Rhett who had continued sleeping in his own room a few nights ago.  
  
Scarlett lightly knocked on the door, then walked into the room. Rhett was lying in bed, still sleeping. Scarlett stood and watched him for a moment contemplating whether or not to wake him up. 'He looks so peaceful,' she thought, 'I almost don't want to wake him up.' Then Scarlett noticed something else. Bonnie's bed was no longer in Rhett's room.  
  
Rhett started to stir. He opened his eyes and could feel someone watching him. Rhett looked up to see Scarlett standing in front of him. Rhett smiled, "Good morning darling, I guess this means you want to see the sun rise."  
  
"Where's Bonnie," Scarlett asked.  
  
"I decided it was time for her to move back into the room with Ella. I had been sleeping in your room, and I didn't want her to be all alone."  
  
Scarlett simply said, "Oh." She was surprised to realize she had been hoping that it had meant that she and Rhett would start sleeping in the same room again. Scarlett recovered quickly and said, "Well, Rhett, shall we go outside? The sun won't wait forever."  
  
"Of course, Scarlett." He put on his robe. "I'm ready. We can go, now." With that, the two of them went downstairs and walked onto the patio to watch the sun rise.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rhett looked at Scarlett out of the corner of his eye. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The wind was blowing her hair softly against her face, It made him want to touch her skin, to hold her in his arms. 'No,' he though, 'I can't let my love for her overtake me. If I lose my control, I'll lose everything.'  
  
Scarlett could feel Rhett's eyes on her. She turned towards him, but his eyes darted back in front of him. Scarlett sighed and began to walk into the yard. Rhett decided to speak then, "I think you should sit down Scarlett. You might not be as strong as you think you are." Rhett was surprised to see that Scarlett actually listened to him. She came back and sat down in a chair for two people. He was even more surprised when she held her hand out to him. Rhett took her hand and sat down beside her. The two sat beside each other, silent, until the sun was all the way out. Scarlett laid her head on Rhett's shoulder and soon fell asleep. 


	7. Sunrise

Mammy stepped outside more than an hour later to find Rhett and Scarlett sound asleep on the patio. She smiled to herself, turned around, and silently went back inside the house. Once back inside, Mammy saw Wade. "Good mornin' Wade. What are you doin' downstairs so early?" She said.  
  
"I was looking for mommy. Have you seen her?" Wade asked.  
  
"Darlin', yo mamma and Rhett is needing some time alone. Why don't you and me go git some breakfast? Then maybe you can see yo mamma."  
  
"Okay," Wade said, "I'll go get Ella and Bonnie, too."  
  
"Tha's a very good idea, Wade Hampton. You go and git them and I'll make breakfast." Wade and Mammy went their separate ways.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Later that morning as Scarlett began to stir, her hair brushed Rhett's cheek and he woke. Rhett brushed his lips across Scarlett's forhead, then her lips in hopes of waking her as well. Scarlett opened her eyes with a soft smile on her lips. "Why didn't we start doing this sooner?" she asked.  
  
"We both have a little too much pride for our own good, my love." Rhett replied.  
  
A/N- I am so so sorry. I wanted to post because it's been a while and I don't have any idea when I will have time to write again. This is as far as I got with this chapter before heading home for Thanksgiving. My computer will be getting fixed so I won't be able to work on it then. I have a great ending in mind, I just need to get it typed out. Have a good Thanksgiving!! ;) 


	8. Those eyes

Scarlett turned her head up so that she could look at Rhett and smiled sweetly. "What shall we do now?" she asked.  
  
"You need to go back to bed, my dear. This is your first day out of the room. I don't want you to do too much."  
  
"Oh, fiddle dee dee, Rhett. I need to get out. I'll go insane if you put me back in that room. I feel fine. The doctor had me stay in bed longer than I needed to. Besides, we both just rested. Now, I'll ask again, what shall we do now?" Rhett gave Scarlett a stern look. She turned away, trying to think of a way to convince him to let her have fun. Finally, Scarlett decided that simply telling the truth would ensure her freedom. "Oh please, Rhett darling. We don't have to do anything that will wear me out. I just can't go back to that room. I've been trapped in there for so long. I need to stay out of it for a while. I'll go insane in there. All I think of is our precious daughter. I never thought I could miss a child so much, but I loved her. I never even met her and I miss her so much." Scarlett turned back to Rhett then. He had to see that she was telling the truth.  
  
Rhett was dumbfounded. 'A girl,' he thought, 'we were going to have another daughter.' Rhett looked into Scarlett's eyes. In her beautiful green eye's, he saw grief mixed with love. Rhett couldn't believe it. Somehow, Scarlett had changed. It had been so slow that he hadn't even noticed, but now he could see everything through the window to her soul. He saw that she was genuinely sad to have lost their child. He could see the love she had for their daughter. But most surprisingly, he could see the love that she had for him. Rhett had been afraid to believe that she truly loved him, but now he could see that she had meant what she said. Rhett could no longer control his actions. Without thinking, he pulled Scarlett to him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and slowly lowered his head to hers. Rhett wanted to remember everything about this moment. Scarlett closed her eyes as their lips found their way to each other. Finally, their lips met with a passionate kiss. For the first time, Scarlett kissed Rhett back with everything that she had.  
  
Scarlett took everything in. It was warm outside and she could smell flowers in the air. It was the perfect day. Her whole life, Scarlett had thought that she had been happy, but now she knew what true happiness was. She slowly ran her hands up Rhett's chest and let them rest at his shoulders. She didn't want the moment to end, but her head was getting so light. She actually felt like she might faint. Scarlett slowly pulled her head away from Rhett and weakly said, "I think I need to lie down."  
  
Rhett smiled at her and said, "Didn't I tell you, you need to rest," and he carried her back into the house, then up the expansive staircase to his bedroom. Scarlett was asleep before they reached the destination. Rhett laid her carefully on his bed and kissed her forehead softly. He quietly pulled a chair to the bedside and, in awe, watched his love sleep. 


	9. The Invitation

Scarlett woke up a few hours later, feeling much better. She opened her eyes expecting to see Rhett, but he was not there. She smiled to herself when she realized that she was sleeping in his bed. Scarlett thought to herself 'Thank goodness Rhett didn't make me sleep in that terrible room. I had to stay in there for so long that it feels like jail cell now.' Then she sighed and decided to stay in bed for a while to enjoy the moment. 'Oh. I really have fallen in love with Rhett. Did I really tell him that I love him?' She wondered. 'He has not mentioned anything about it, so maybe it was just a dream. It seemed so real though. Maybe his not mentioning it means that he does not love me and he just does not want to hurt me. No, that cannot be. He is treating me so well. I can feel his love for me. I can see it in his eyes.' Scarlett sighed and decided that it would be best if she stopped thinking about it.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rhett was eating lunch with the children. He had begun to feel badly about the fact that he neglected them, and now that Scarlett was better, he decided it was time to include them again.  
  
"Daddy, when do we get to see mommy again?" Bonnie asked sweetly as she put her fork down on the red tablecloth, "It's been so long since I have seen her. Is she still sick? I thought she was going to come out of her room today."  
  
"No Bonnie, darling, mommy is much better. She is just weak, and she got worn out very quickly this morning. Your mother had to rest for a little while. When mommy wakes up, we can see if she is strong enough to come downstairs and sit with us. Does that sound good Bonnie Blue?"  
  
"Yes daddy, thank you. May I be excused, now? I would like to ride my pony before mommy wakes up. Do you think she will want to watch me if I am not finished by the time she comes downstairs?"  
  
"Yes Bonnie, I'm sure she would love to watch you. You may go now. But make sure that someone is outside with you while you are practicing."  
  
With that, Bonnie ran out of the room to get Mammy to watch her practice riding. Rhett stayed to finish his lunch with Wade and Ella. A few minutes later, he heard Scarlett calling out for him. He jumped from his chair, knocking it over onto the floor, and ran to the stairs. He was surprised to see that she was standing at the top of the staircase looking very healthy. The devastated look on Rhett's face gave away the fear that had entered his mind.  
  
Scarlett laughed at him. "Oh, I'm sorry darling." She giggled again, "I didn't mean to scare you. I only need help walking down the stairs. I didn't want to risk hurting myself again."  
  
Rhett chucked to himself partly because he found his misunderstanding funny and partly because he was so relieved. "Of course I'll help you darling. I never thought I would live to see the day where you willingly asked for my help. I must be honest, it is nice."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, now can you come get me please?"  
  
Rhett bounded up the steps taking two at a time and was by her side in seconds. He scooped Scarlett into his arms and had her at the bottom of the stairs in mere moments. "Was that quick enough for you my darling?"  
  
Scarlett let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh, yes, that.. that was fine."  
  
Wade and Ella tentatively walked to their mother. "Hello children," she said, "may I have a hug?" They obliged and walked to meet their mother in an embrace. They could see immediately that something had changed in their mother because she had lost the baby. She was kinder and more aware of others. The loss of the baby that she had loved dearly without even knowing and the threat of losing her own life had caused her to look at the world in a different way.  
  
"We are happy that you're better, mother. Will you stay with us for a while this afternoon? Bonnie was asking for you just a few minutes ago. She wished for you to watch her ride her pony." Wade asked.  
  
"Of course, Wade Hampton. There is nothing I would like more."  
  
Rhett knew that she had changed, but he was still surprised at the way she was treating her children. He was very pleased to see this change in her. He began to think that things might really work themselves out.  
  
"Where's Bonnie now?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"She's already outside riding her pony. She'll be in, in a while." Rhett answered.  
  
"Why don't we go outside and surprise her? It's so nice out."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Butler."  
  
Scarlett laughed at Rhett's words. Quietly she said, "It's been a long time." Rhett heard her and knew exactly what she meant. She was right. It had been a long time since he gave her whatever she wanted. He had long ago passed all of his loving energy into Bonnie.  
  
The family sat outside in the warmth of spring for a little while before Ella and Wade got bored and ran off to play. Bonnie continued to ride her pony for another hour while Rhett and Scarlett talked before she followed after Wade and Ella. Prissy brought Scarlett and Rhett a letter from the Meades. "This'n jus comed in the mail."  
  
Rhett read the letter aloud to Scarlett.  
"You are cordially invited to the Remembrance Ball, in honor of all  
those who lost their lives for the Cause on April 28 at 6:00 p.m.  
  
Scarlett gasped and sat up straight in her chair. "Oh Rhett, it's been so long since we've gone to a ball. Oh can we please go?"  
  
"Darling, I don't know. It has not been that long since your accident. You only began to leave your room today and even that takes a lot out of you."  
  
"But Rhett, the ball is weeks away. I will be fine by then. You know I recover quickly. Besides, Dr. Meade is having the ball. Why would he invite me if he didn't think it would be good for me?"  
  
Rhett sighed. "You have a good point. We can go, as long as you are feeling up to it."  
  
"Thank you, Rhett! Thank you so much. I need to have a new dress made. It will be green of course. And jewelry. I need new jewelry." Rhett chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Captain Butler?"  
  
"You, my dear. You may have changed, but when it comes to material items, you are still the same."  
  
"Yes, but you still.."  
  
"I still?"  
  
"I'm not sure what I was going to say." Scarlett lied.  
  
Rhett knew that Scarlett was lying, but he let it go. "We have been outside for quite a long time. Do you need to rest now?"  
  
"No, not yet. We have just been sitting here. I am enjoying myself."  
  
"You said that this morning, then you collapsed."  
  
"If you will remember, there were extenuating circumstances then."  
  
Rhett laughed heartily, "Right you are my pet. Right you are. In that case, what would you like to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I am enjoying just sitting here with you."  
  
"Well then, my pet, we shall continue to sit here until you grow tired of me."  
  
Scarlett and Rhett continued to sit outside for a while longer, in silence. When the sun began to set, Scarlett realized that she had not eaten all day. "Rhett, darling, I am hungry. Let's go inside and have dinner after we watch the sunset." Scarlett sighed. "It's been so long since I have seen the sun set. I can't believe we stayed outside so long today."  
  
"Me neither, but I enjoyed every moment that I spent with you."  
  
After the sun set, Rhett helped Scarlett back inside the grand house. The two of them had a private dinner together. Scarlett talked excitedly about the Remembrance Ball all through dinner. "Do you remember the first time we met at Twelve Oaks? When I thought I was in love with Ashley? I can't believe how much things have changed between all of us since then."  
  
Rhett was surprised to hear Scarlett say that she no longer loved Ashley. He was thinking about that, when he noticed that Scarlett looked extremely tired. "Scarlett darling, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I think I wore myself out with all the excitement of the ball. I am just tired." She answered him.  
  
"Well then," he said, "I am going to take you up to bed now. I don't want to take any chances that you might get sick." With that, Rhett carefully scooped Scarlett up in his arms and effortlessly carried her up the expansive staircase. After Rhett helped Scarlett get settled in her room, he went back downstairs and had a small drink before he continued to his own room. Both Scarlett and Rhett had a terrible night's sleep without each other. 


	10. Long Day

A week later, Rhett awoke when he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes to see Scarlett smiling coyly at him. "Good morning," he said, "is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"There is only a week until the ball. I need to be fitted for a new dress. Please darling? I am feeling so much better."  
  
"Yes, I can see that. I don't know why you are even asking me. You will go anyway, won't you?"  
  
Scarlett sat down on a chair near the entry into the expansive room and gave Rhett a sweet smile. "I guess you are right, but I knew you would say yes. So I decided it would be a good idea to ask first."  
  
Rhett laughed heartily. "Wonderful idea, dear. I'll get ready and then go get Mrs. Walters."  
  
"Oh Rhett, why can't I go down to her shop? I know you think I am too week, but I'm not. I want out of this house. I have begun to notice how dark and dreary it is. It is making me feel so sad. It isn't that far."  
  
Rhett gave in quickly. He decided that it would actually be better for Scarlett to go to Mrs. Walter's shop. "Yes darling, you are right. I will take you to Mrs. Walter's shop. Just let me get ready."  
  
Scarlett got up as quickly as she could. "I'll wait downstairs." And with that, Scarlett scurried out of the room, wanting to leave as soon as possible.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Everyone was surprised to see Scarlett out so soon. People still avoided Scarlett. They had all heard from Dr. Meade that she had changed but were skeptical to believe that it was actually true. Melanie set an example for them all by rushing to Scarlett's side and giving her a hug. "Oh darling, I'm so glad to see you! You look so much better. I knew you would not give up."  
  
Rhett spoke up and said, "Scarlett, I will let you speak to Melanie alone for a moment. I will be at the dress shop waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you Rhett," she said, "It's wonderful to see you too Melanie. Thank you so much for helping to take care of me. Rhett told me you stayed with me while I was recovering."  
  
Melanie grabbed Scarlett's hand and said, "Of course I did darling. I would do anything to ensure that you got better. I will always be here for you."  
  
"And I, you. I am so glad that we ran into each other this morning. I must get fitted for my new dress though. I am getting a late start." Scarlett and Melanie parted ways with Scarlett heading to the dress shop to meet Rhett and Melanie going to the house on Peach Tree Street.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Scarlett entered the dress shop the find Rhett enthusiastically conversing with Mrs. Walters. Rhett spotted Scarlett almost immediately after she walked into the shop. "How is Melanie?"  
  
"She is good. I forgot to ask if she would be attending the ball." Scarlett said sadly, but then quickly changed her attitude again. "Mrs. Walters, do you know?"  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes will be at the Remembrance Ball. Now, shall we begin fitting?"  
  
"Of course. Rhett, I don't think that you will enjoy this process. Maybe you would like to do something else while I am here," Scarlett suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. I will just sit in this chair over here, and wait for my beautiful wife to finish being fitted for her new dress."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do."  
  
Mrs. Walter's immediately began the process of fitting Scarlett. She had to take her into another room for part of the process because of Captain Butler's presence. "You have lost a lot of weight, Scarlett. I hadn't expected it to be quite so drastic," Mrs. Walters commented.  
  
"I think another week will improve my health even more. Maybe you should add a half an inch to the dress just in case."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Mrs. Butler. I do hope you continue to improve. We were all so worried about you. Now, what fabric would you like me to make you dress out of?"  
  
Scarlett looked to Rhett. "Why don't you pick it out darling? You always find the most perfect things for me." And he did. Rhett found a beautiful deep green velvet fabric and a red fur to compliment it.  
  
Scarlett left the dress shop extremely happy about the dress choices. She put her arm in Rhett's and said, "Darling, can we walk to Aunt Pitty's? It has been so long since I have seen everyone."  
  
"Are you sure it's not just Ashley you want to see?" Rhett asked jealously.  
  
"Rhett Butler! How long will it take me to convince you that Ashley is in my past? I was young and I didn't know what real love was."  
  
"And what makes you think you do now?" Rhett asked loudly.  
  
"I just know, Captain Butler, that I don't love Ashley. That's all." She lied. Scarlett was too afraid of getting hurt. She still didn't know if his telling her he loved her was a dream or a reality.  
  
"I'm sorry. Let's not fight now, my pet. I believe you. We can go to Miss Pittypat's house now." Rhett felt bad that he had let his jealousy control him again and wanted to make it up to her. "After that, will you be up for dinner at The Cathedral Hotel's restaurant?"  
  
Scarlett gasped, "Really Rhett? Can we? Yes, of course I will be up for it. Thank you. Oh, it will be so much fun to go out to dinner." Scarlett talked of how much fun they would have that evening the whole way to the Aunt Pitty's house taking breaks to say hello to the people she knew.  
  
When they arrived at Aunt Pitty's, Rhett knocked lightly on the door. India opened the door and was shocked to find Rhett and Scarlett on the other side. Her face gave away the disgust she was feeling at their appearance.  
  
"It is so wonderful to see you again India," Scarlett fibbed.  
  
"Aunt Scarlett!" Beau yelled when he heard her voice. "Mommy told me it would be a long time before I saw you again. Are you better? You aren't going to die are you?"  
  
"No Beau, I am not going to die. I don't give up quite so easily."  
  
"Good, I missed you too much already. Will you come see my painting? I just started it."  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
India was fuming. Scarlett hadn't been in the house for two minutes and she was already the center of attention. 'How does she always do that?' India wondered.  
  
"Jealousy does not suit you Miss Wilkes." Rhett spoke from behind her, scaring her slightly. "You should really work on that." He stepped past her with a smirk on his face, following his wife down the hall. India stood in the doorway shocked and madder than ever.  
  
In the living room, everyone was focused on Scarlett. "How are you feeling? You poor thing. I was so scared that I would never see you again. I don't know what I would have done if anything worse had happened to you." Pitty rambled on, not realizing how rude she was being.  
  
"Scarlett darling, you said that you will be attending the Remembrance Ball, didn't you?" Scarlett nodded. "We will all have such a wonderful time. Oh Scarlett, it's so good to have you back."  
  
"Yes, it is," Ashley added from the corner of the room. "We're all very relieved."  
  
"Thank you all. I feel like I have missed so much though. I don't know any of the new gossip."  
  
Rhett chuckled from where he was standing. "Well gentlemen, I think that is our cue to find something else to do while the women talk." With that, Rhett, Ashley, and Beau left the women to their gossiping. India excused herself with the excuse that she was tired and needed a nap. Melanie was slightly disappointed but let her go anyway, because she could tell that India's jealousy was beginning to show. The women talked for a half an hour before Rhett returned to retrieve Scarlett.  
  
"Scarlett, I think we should go home so that you will have time to rest before we go out to dinner. I don't want you to be too worn out by then end of the day."  
  
"I am very tired. That sounds like a good idea." To Melanie and Pitty she said, "It was wonderful to talk to you. I will visit again soon, and you are more than welcome to come visit me at anytime." They both agreed to visit her soon.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
After a short rest and a change of clothes, the Butlers went to dinner at The Cathedral Hotel. Rhett held his hand out elegantly to help Scarlett out of their carriage. The stepped through the grand doors to the hotel and walked down the expansive hallway that led to the restaurant.  
  
"Ahh, Captain Butler. It's wonderful to have you at The Cathedral this evening. Your table is right this way." The maitre d let them to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant and left them with menus.  
  
"My goodness, Rhett, there are so many things that I want to order. This is such a wonderful menu."  
  
"We can order one of everything if you would like."  
  
"Oh, no, I only want one meal, but I wouldn't mind coming back until I've tried everything."  
"We can do that. Anything for you, Mrs. Butler."  
  
"Why thank you Captain Butler. Now what should I order first?"  
  
"I think filet mignon would be wonderful for you to have this evening. I am having a little trouble deciding for myself. What shall I order?"  
  
"Hmm.. How about the lobster? It sounds delicious."  
  
"My dear, I think we are ready for our waiter. What do you think?"  
  
"I believe you are right, sir." So Rhett called the waiter to their table and place the order. He added champagne to it. Scarlett gave him a questioning look.  
  
"We have yet to celebrate your recovery. I thought this would be a good time."  
  
The couple talked all through dinner and had a wonderful time joking with each other. When they arrived back at home that evening, Scarlett was very tired and retired to bed. Rhett helped Scarlett upstairs, and then Mammy helped her change into her nightclothes. They still slept in separate rooms. Scarlett was still worried about getting hurt, as was Rhett.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I want to thank ya'll for reading my story. I am almost finished it. I think there will only be one more chapter, unless I don't get it where I want to, or if someone really wants me to continue it. My computer has been broken, so I don't get a lot of chances to write lately. I am heading home for Christmas break tomorrow and I will be working the whole time. I'm not sure if I will have a chance to update before the second week of January. I hope that my laptop gets fixed quickly because I want to update before then, but if I can't then I apologize. Thank you to everyone again. I love getting your reviews. It's nice to know that ya'll like what I'm doing. =') 


	11. It's Been a While

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry, but my computer is still broken and I haven't had a lot of time to use the library computer. I just got back to school and am trying to get back into the swing of things. I am really trying to set some time aside. This chapter isn't my best, but I hope you all like it.  
  
Scarlett was more excited than she had been in weeks. There was only one more day until the ball, and she was on her way to pick up her dress. "Oh, Rhett," she said, "I just can't wait until tomorrow evening. Isn't it so wonderful? We haven't had anything like this since before the war. Why.. the last time I was at a real ball, was the time you placed a bid on me."  
  
Rhett chuckled. "That was one of the few balls that I have actually enjoyed in my lifetime. I thought it would be my last, but I should have expected that with you in my life, that could never be possible."  
  
"Oh, fiddle dee dee Rhett. You know you will enjoy yourself tonight. We will both have a marvelous time. Just you wait and see. I'm going to dance the soles out of my shoes. And so will you."  
  
"Now Scarlett darling, you may have recovered considerably, but you are not well enough to dance all night long." Scarlett pouted at him, but he was ready. "Don't give me that look, my pet. I won't stop you from dancing, but if you begin to feel faint, I need you to promise me that you will tell me. I don't want you to get ill again."  
  
"Oh, Rhett really? Thank you. I promise. Thank you." Scarlett was so excited now. She knew that Rhett was right, and she probably wouldn't be able to dance the entire night, but she had his permission, so now she could decide when the time came. 'Oh, my,' thought Scarlett, 'I am actually waiting for Rhett's permission to do things? And he is actually giving me permission? Things are changing.' To Rhett, she said, "Are you ready to go darling? I just can't wait any longer to see my new dress. It's been so long since I've worn a ball gown."  
  
"Yes darling, I'm ready."  
  
With that, the two left the house and climbed into the carriage that was awaiting them outside the fine house. Rhett took the reins of the horse and they were on their way to the dress shop.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Oh," Scarlett gasped, "It's marvelous. You did such a wonderful job Mrs. Walters. I can't believe that you made such a captivating dress in so short a time period."  
  
"You look spectacular my darling." Rhett told Scarlett. " I've never seen you more stunning." There was an edge in Rhett's voice, an emotion that Scarlett had never heard in it before.  
  
"Thank you Rhett." Scarlett was perplexed. She had never heard Rhett sound so sincere, so caring.  
  
"You are most welcome, my pet." Rhett now sounded like his old self. "Now, Mrs. Walters, I believe we are quite satisfied with the dress, if you would like to give me the bill."  
  
"Of course, Captain Butler, I am glad that you are pleased with the outcome." She retrieved the bill quickly and Rhett met her at the register. "Your wife is absolutely stunning, captain. She seems different now. Everyone can see it. Is she doing well?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Walters, she is very well. She gets happier every day. I must tell you, I was worried at first that she would not get over our terrible loss. I think this ball is the best thing I could have hoped for right now. She really needed something to be happy about." Rhett said to her, "I want to thank you for making this beautiful dress for my wife." Rhett gave Mrs. Walters some extra money for the dress out of appreciation. She tried to give it hack but he wouldn't have it. "I told you Mrs. Walters, this ball and this dress have been a miracle for my wife. Have a good day." With that, Rhett walked out onto the street and helped his wife into their wagon.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Scarlett and Rhett had a private dinner outside on the patio that night. They watched as the red orange sun disappeared into the expansive sky. Scarlett could no longer hold back her feelings. She had heard the love in Rhett's voice earlier that day and decided to confront him.  
  
"Did it really happen?" She asked quietly. Rhett was unsure of her meaning and she could see the question in his eyes. "That night, when I fell off the bed, I don't remember much, but.." She let her words drift off.  
  
Rhett knew exactly what she meant now. He could see that she had let her guard down, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to do the same.  
  
Scarlett looked into Rhett's eyes and could see something she had never seen before. She saw fear. Scarlett knew that it was her turn to put her heart on the line. "I meant it, Rhett. I love you."  
  
Rhett was dumbfounded. He had begun to think that she hadn't really meant it. That she had just been caught up in a dream. At first, he didn't know what to do, but slowly his body began to take over. Rhett stood up and lifted Scarlett up out of her chair. He kissed her as he never had before. This time, it was slow and loving. And this time, Scarlett kissed back. After a short time, Rhett pulled away and looked into Scarlett's eyes. "I love you, too."  
  
The couple was overtaken by emotion. They had both been holding in their feelings for so long, now that they let it out, there was no stopping it. Rhett scooped Scarlett up into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom. Once there, Rhett's kisses became deeper. He began to make a line of kisses down her neck to her bosom. But as suddenly as he began, he stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Scarlett asked. "Don't you want me?"  
  
Rhett laughed at her. "Of course I do. But darling, you just had a miscarriage. I don't know if it is safe." Scarlett's eyes began to fill with tears. She was already emotional, and the mention of her miscarriage threw her over the edge. "Scarlett, please don't cry."  
  
"Don't cry? How can you say that? For the first time, I actually wanted to go to bed with you. And I can't. For the first time, I actually wanted a child, and I lost her. How am I supposed to not cry?"  
  
"Don't worry, my pet. I will talk to Dr. Meade tomorrow. I am sure you will be able to have more children. I just want to make sure that it will not harm you. I don't want to lose you. Now, I think you should go to bed. I'll go get Mammy."  
  
As Rhett began to walk out the door, Scarlett grabbed his hand. "No, you can do it." She said. "Stay here tonight." 


	12. As a Matter of Fact

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I just read through my entire story to remind myself everything that I wrote about so long ago. I noticed on mistake I made. I said that the party was on April 28 because that is my birthday, which actually worked out really well since it's almost April 28 now. Anyway, after that chapter I must have forgotten and I gave Scarlett a Christmas dress. So if any of you remember, I am changing her dress from a green and red velvet dress, to a green and white silk dress. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (  
  
Rhett stood in the doorway surprised. "You want me to help you undress?"  
  
Scarlett giggled. "Well, you were about to do it a few minutes ago. What's so wrong about doing it now?"  
  
"Nothing, you've just never asked me to get you ready for bed before." Rhett walked over to Scarlett's closet and picked out a nightgown for her to wear. He slowly approached her and began to unfasten her dress. It was incredibly difficult for him to slip the nightgown over her head after he had full disrobed her, but he was too worried about her to let his passion take over.  
  
Rhett leaned down and delicately kissed Scarlett's lips, then he slowly turned around and began to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked.  
  
Rhett could see that she wanted him to stay with her that night, so even though he knew the temptation would be torture for him, he said, "I'm just going to change. I'll be right back, darling."  
  
"Oh, good." Scarlett smiled. She would finally be able to feel his arms around her again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Scarlett waited impatiently for Rhett to come back to her. She longed to feel the safety in his embrace. She had been so lonely for so long, especially since she had lost the baby she knew had been a little girl. Scarlett brushed her hair absentmindedly as she thought about her lost daughter, hoping that she would someday have another child. 'I never thought that I would actually wish for a child.' She thought to herself. 'I finally understand why Melly is so disappointed that she can't have any more children. Oh, how I wish that Melanie and Ashley could have a little girl. Melly would just love a daughter.'  
  
"Scarlett?" Rhett said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Now what had you so distracted that you didn't even hear me? I called your name at least three times. It wasn't.." Rhett trailed off, deciding not to make a joke about Ashley. He didn't want Scarlett to think that he still believed she loved Ashley.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Scarlett said, "I was thinking about him." Rhett was stunned with this response, but before he could say anything Scarlett continued. "I was thinking about how sad it is that he and Melanie can never have a little girl. I just know that they would love a daughter. And I was thinking about how I hope I can have another child someday." Scarlett said seriously, looking into Rhett's eyes. Rhett began to speak, but Scarlett cut him off. "I know it may be dangerous now that I had the miscarriage, but someday I want to have another child." She took a deep breath. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you must have hit your head when you fell down the stairs." He replied without thinking. He realized too late exactly what he had said. He watched Scarlett's face fall. "Oh, my pet, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, Rhett let me speak. This isn't something that is incredibly recent. When I found out I was pregnant, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to tell you that we were having a baby, but that day, you looked so angry to be home. I.. I couldn't show you how I really felt, because I had too much pride. I'm sorry now for that. Maybe.." She sighed. "No, it's too late for maybes. I just need you to know that I wanted that child. And I still want a child. I don't want to replace the baby I lost, but I just feel like it's right, now. I want to have another child with you." Scarlett stopped and waited for a response and when she didn't get one said, "You're worrying me. You don't usually have no comment."  
  
"Well, we don't usually want to have such serious discussions." Rhett took a deep breath. He knew he needed to tread lightly, so that he wouldn't upset Scarlett. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to get pregnant again Scarlett. You had a horrible fall, two actually. I would love more than anything to have another child, but I don't want to risk losing you in that process. Like I said earlier, I'll talk to Dr. Meade tomorrow and find out how dangerous it is. For now, I think that's as far as we can go with this. If Dr. Meade says that you are fine, then we can try to have another child." Rhett chuckled.  
  
"What is it?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I just never thought that you and I would ever discuss having children. I thought I was locked out of your room and your life forever." He smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't either." Scarlett said just as she began to yawn. "Oh, I think it's time to sleep. I'm so exhausted, and I want to make sure that I can dance all night tomorrow."  
  
"You do remember your promise to me right?" Rhett asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Don't worry. If I get too tired I will let you know right away and we can come home. Now, may I go to sleep, sir?"  
  
"Oh, of course Madame. Is there anything you would like me to do for you?" He asked.  
  
Scarlett gave him a shy smile. "Hold me?" She asked simply as she crawled into the bed. Rhett walked over to her deliberately and said, "of course."  
  
Another A/N Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that I set out writing this chapter, intending for it to be the last, but I ended up writing something that just popped into my head, so there's still at least one more chapter, which I have had in my mind for months now. I'm only posting this now, because I want to go to sleep, but I really wanted to upload a chapter as soon as I could. So here it is. I hope you all liked it. 


	13. The Doctor Visit

Scarlett awoke on the morning of the ball with a light pressure on her stomach. It took her a few moments to remember that Rhett had spent the night in her bedroom. She smiled to herself as she rolled over and kissed his forehead. She then got out of bed and put a robe on. Scarlett walked through her dreary house and eventually ended up in the kitchen where Mammy was preparing breakfast for three hungry children.  
  
"Hello mother," said Bonnie. The other two children were shocked and their faces showed it. They rarely got to see their mother.  
  
"Good morning children. Did you all sleep well?" Scarlett wasn't sure how to act around her children. Being a mother hadn't come naturally to her, like it did other women.  
  
Bonnie and Wade both told her that they had wonderful nights' sleeps, but Ella sat quietly while her mother spoke to her siblings. Scarlett noticed this, so after they had all finished eating, she asked Ella to take a walk with her. Because Scarlett was still weak, they couldn't walk for long, so they sat under a tree that was in the back yard. "What's bothering you, darling?"  
  
Ella began to cry from her emotions. "I've been having nightmares. I can't sleep, mother."  
  
"How long have you been having nightmares Ella?"  
  
"Ever since you got sick. I'm so afraid that you're going to die mother. I've already lost daddy. I don't want to lose you too."  
  
"Oh Ella, you aren't going to lose me any time soon. I am extremely stubborn and I'm not ready to leave this world yet. You don't need to worry about that. I won't give up so easily. Next time you have a nightmare, come tell me. Any time."  
  
Ella wasn't sure how to react. Her mother had never treated her in this protective manner before. She simply said, "Thank you," and walked away. Ella had been neglected by her mother for so long that she didn't know what else to do.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Rhett found Scarlett still sitting under the same tree later that morning. "What are you doing out here my pet?"  
  
"Hmm?" Scarlett said distractedly.  
  
"I asked what you were doing out here. I've been looking all over for you Scarlett. I was beginning to get worried. What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?"  
  
"I think we should move."  
  
"What?" Rhett asked, taken completely off guard.  
  
"Do you realize that I don't even know my own children? And this house, I walked through the entire thing and it is so dreary. Not to mention that it's too big. Why didn't you ever tell me before Rhett? This place is hideous."  
  
"Well, my pet, I won't argue with you about the house, but you can easily get to know the children. Now, if we leave, where do you suggest we go?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Rhett. I just think we all need out of this house. We need a new beginning."  
  
"Yes darling, I believe that you are right. Right now, I have some errands to run, so we will discuss this later. I'll be back for lunch. Why don't you go take a nap?"  
  
"Rhett, it's still the morning. Why it can't be past ten o'clock! Why on earth would I want to go back to bed?"  
  
"Oh Scarlett, this is a big day. You'll thank me later when you are on the dance floor." Seeing that he had convinced her, Rhett continued, "I'll bring you lunch when I get back." Rhett began to leave the yard, but Scarlett called after him.  
  
"Rhett, where do you have to go?"  
  
"It's a surprise darling."  
  
Rhett didn't want Scarlett to know that he was going to speak with Dr. Meade. If he received bad news, he didn't want Scarlett to find out until after the ball.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Rhett knocked on Dr. Meade's front door. Mrs. Meade answered the door and was shocked to see Rhett on the stoop. "Captain Butler. Is there something that I can do for you?" She asked curtly. Mrs. Meade did not want to invite Rhett into her home.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Meade. I need to speak with your husband please."  
  
"I'm sorry, he's a very busy man. It is important?"  
  
Dr. Meade walked up behind his wife and said, "Rebecca, let the man in. I have plenty of time to spare." The doctor was extremely upset with his wife for not being able to see past the rumors about Captain Butler. He felt that he owed his freedom to Rhett, and he couldn't deny that he had misjudged the captain. Now that he saw who Rhett really was, he hated to watch the way people treated him and his wife.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Meade. I have some questions for you." Rhett said as Mrs. Meade let him into the sitting room. The two men sat down. Rhett looked expectantly toward Mrs. Meade, waiting for her to departure. When she did not, he said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Meade, but my questions are of a private nature."  
  
'Of all the nerve!' She said to herself, while out loud she said, "Of course Captain Butler. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Meade exited the room, but stayed where she could hear the conversation that was about to take place.  
  
"Dr. Meade, I wanted to speak to you about the possibility of Scarlett and I having another child. I was wondering if would be safe for her."  
  
"There is some risk to her health because of the miscarriage, but Scarlett never had the slightest bit of trouble in the past. I won't lie to you. Your wife has a much greater chance of something going wrong now, but she is a strong woman. Am I wrong in assuming that once Scarlett decides she wants something, she finds a way to get it?"  
  
"No, you're not wrong."  
  
"Then I will say that I have no substantial reason to stop her from having a child. It has been my experience that when a woman wants a child, she will take all the risks necessary. I believe that Scarlett is strong enough to handle another pregnancy with the odds in her favor."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to make it less dangerous?"  
  
"Just make sure that Scarlett rests and doesn't become too active if she becomes pregnant. I know that she doesn't like to be confined and gets bored easily. She won't be able to run around like she used to."  
  
"Well, thank you so much Dr. Meade. I'm sorry that I visited you at home without any warning, but I needed to find out.."  
  
"Don't worry about it Rhett. I understand. I truly hope that everything works out. It's never easy to watch a woman go through what your wife did. I'll be here to help if any problems should happen to arise."  
  
Rhett stood up. "Thank you again doctor. I'll see you at the ball this evening."  
  
As Mrs. Meade heard Rhett walking towards her, she quietly snuck out of view. 'I can't believe that Scarlett O'Hara actually wants a child. She doesn't even pay attention to the ones she already has. How can she handle another one? Oh, I can't wait to tell the girls about this.'  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Scarlett has gone to her room as Rhett had asked her to, but she cannot sleep. She is too excited about the ball that she will be attending in just a few short hours. Because she cannot sleep, Scarlett lets her mind wander as she lies in bed.  
  
They were dancing on a sparkling floor, the only two people in a large room. Rhett gazed down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Scarlett felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet his waiting stare. Their eyes connected and time seemed to stop. Scarlett breathing became shallow in anticipation. She had seen that look in his eye before. It was the look he always gave her right before he kissed her.  
  
"Mommy?" Scarlett heard from a far off voice.  
  
"Mommy." Scarlett opened her eyes as she felt a pressure on her arm.  
  
"Bonnie, darling, what are you doing in here?" Scarlett was surprised. Bonnie rarely entered her room.  
  
"You and daddy never play with me anymore. Since you are getting better, I thought I.. I'm sorry mommy. I can go if you want." Bonnie began to climb off the bed but Scarlett stopped her.  
  
"No Bonnie, stay. I'm so sorry that I haven't been giving you enough attention. I'll make it up to you. What would you like to do?" Scarlett asked sincerely.  
  
Bonnie noticed the change in her mother. "I hope you stay like this mommy." Scarlett smiled down at her daughter.  
  
"I will darling."  
  
Scarlett hears footsteps coming up the stairs and immediately recognizes them as Rhett's. Scarlett smiled. Rhett enters the room with a tray of food. "Oh, I didn't realize that you were awake already."  
  
Bonnie jumps off of the bed and runs to her father. "Daddy." she yells as she hugs his legs. "May I eat with you and mommy?"  
  
"Of course," Scarlett answered from her bed. "Oh, Rhett would you please go get some food for Bonnie?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. Anything for my two girls." Rhett grinned as he turned and set the tray on Scarlett's dresser then walked out the door again. He loved to pamper the ones he loved.  
  
When Rhett returned, Bonnie was back on Scarlett's bed, talking animatedly about her pony, with Scarlett saying, "oh my," at the right intervals. Rhett walked toward the bed and set a tray in front of Bonnie.  
  
"Thank you, daddy."  
  
"You're welcome, Bonnie Blue. Now be careful not to spill anything," he said with a wink. Rhett then retrieved his and Scarlett's lunch from the dresser and set in in front of her. Rhett picked up his own plate and glass and sat in a chair beside the bed. "So what were you two so excited about?"  
  
"Bonnie was telling me all about her pony." Scarlett replied.  
  
"I love my pony daddy, but I want a real horse. Something big! I'm getting so bored with the pony. He's no fun to ride anymore."  
  
Scarlett immediately thought of her father. "No, Bonnie." She said quickly. You're too young for a horse. You'll need to wait until you're bigger."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Scarlett gave Rhett a stern looking that told him not to contradict her. "Your mother is right Bonnie Blue, but when you get big enough, I'll buy you the best horse I can find."  
  
This satisfied Bonnie, because now she knew that she would get a wonderful horse someday.  
  
The three continued to talk as they ate their lunch. Bonnie left the room after she had finished, allowing Scarlett and Rhett some time to themselves.  
  
"Can you tell me where you went, now?" Scarlett asked Rhett. In response he pulled a pair of emerald ear bobs that matched her dress perfectly out of his pocket. "Oh, Rhett. They're beautiful."  
  
"That's not all, Scarlett."  
  
"You got me more?"  
  
Rhett chuckled. "No more jewelry, my pet, but I did stop to talk to Dr. Meade while I was out. I thought you might like to hear what we discussed."  
  
Scarlett gasped. "What did he say?"  
  
"He doesn't see any reason for you not to have another child." Scarlett smiled. "But he said you wouldn't have as easy a time as you have in the past. You would have to stay rested. That means no managing any companies or running around town."  
  
"Oh, but Rhett.." Scarlett began to say.  
  
"No, Scarlett, if you want to get pregnant, then you have to be safe. I don't want to lose you. So which is it?"  
  
"If I become pregnant, I'll be careful, Rhett. But I want you to keep me entertained."  
  
Rhett laughed heartily, "Yes, of course my pet. Now, I must go take care of some business around the house. I'll send Mammy up to help you get ready in about an hour." With that Rhett kissed Scarlett on her forehead and left the room.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
A/N Hey everyone. I decided that since this chapter was taking me so long to write, I would go ahead and post it. So there will be at least one more chapter after this one. I just kept thinking of scenes I wanted to include before I finish up. Thank you to everyone for reading. Please give me some critical reviews. Thanks so much. (  
  
Also, I finished all my exams so I should be able to post the last chapter pretty quickly. Again, please review for me. 


	14. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gone With the Wind. (Except for a copy of the book that is.)

Scarlett awoke in the afternoon, surprised that she had actually been able to sleep. Mammy was bustling around the room, getting Scarlett's outfit for the ball together. "Afternoon, ma lamb. Is you all rested for yo' ball?"

"Oh, yes Mammy. I've slept so much that I can't imagine that I will get worn out. I just can't wait for tonight."

Mammy helped Scarlett get dressed for the ball.

Rhett felt his breath catch as he watched Scarlett descend the stairs later that evening. "You're beautiful." He whispered when she approached him. He said it so quietly, that Scarlett almost thought she had imagined it, and then she realized that his lips had moved.

She stared at him curiously for a moment before replying, "thank you darling. You look wonderful also." Rhett was surprised to hear her respond, because he himself hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud. He quickly pulled himself together and gave his arm to Scarlett.

"Well, my pet. Shall we make everyone in this town seethe with jealousy?"

"That sounds _wonderful_." Scarlett said with a large grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Scarlett and Rhett walked through the doors into the expansive, decorated ballroom, everyone slowly began to turn and watch them. All of the men wished to dance with her and the women wanted to talk to her and see if the rumors of her change were correct. Melanie was the first to appear at Scarlett's side. "Scarlett darling. I'm so happy that you were able to come. We were all so afraid that you might not be well enough yet. Please do take care of yourself tonight."

"Oh, thank you Mellie. I have already promised Rhett that I will tell him if I feel bad in any way."

"Oh good. Please do that." Melanie had a worried smile on her face. She turned to Rhett and said, "Don't let her trick you. We both know how good she is at that."

Rhett laughed loudly, "I'll try, but like you said, she is very good at getting whatever she wants. It will take a lot for her to leave here tonight."

As a song started, Scarlett grabbed Rhett's arm, "Oh Rhett, let's dance! Please?"

Rhett laughed again, "See?"

Melanie watched the couple, both happy for them and worried about Scarlett's health.

---------------------

A few hours later, Scarlett began to feel weak. "Rhett?"

"Yes darling?"

"I think it's time to go home."

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel tired. Nothing too bad. Rhett, I.." Scarlett didn't know how to tell him that she wanted to be with him. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

"Alright, darling. Let's go home," Rhett said, reading the need in her eyes. They said their goodbyes and quickly exited the ball that Scarlett had thought about for weeks. Now all she wanted was her husband.

A/N- I am so sorry that 1. It took me forever to update this story, and 2. The last chapter was so short and rushed. I just lost interest in this story and I didn't want to just leave it. Maybe someday I will get the motivation to come back and change then ending, or add on to this, but for not it is finished.


End file.
